Your Mine, Luhan !
by Healmilktea947
Summary: Luhan tahu apapun ucapan yang di lontarkan sehun itu adalah hal mutlak yang harus dituruti dan dipatuhi . Tapi Ia tak pernah mengerti dengan perintah Sehun yang menyuruhnya untuk pindah sekolah ke Seoul Internasional High School dan meninggalkan Seoul Of Performance High School. Lalu keadaan dimana seorang Oh Sehun menciumnya sepihak dan seenak jidatnya tanpa mengucapkan maaf.
1. Chapter 1

**Your Mine, Luhan !**

 **Remake**

 **By: Astia_Morichan**

 **Waning: Typo, OOC, Yaoi dll** Cast: Sehun x Luhan (HUNHAN) Genre: Romance,Drama,Humor Gagal Rating : M Status : In-Progress 

**Enjoy!** **Hapy Reading**

Sumarry:

Luhan tahu apapun ucapan yang di lontarkan sehun itu adalah hal mutlak yang harus dituruti dan dipatuhi . Tapi Ia tak pernah mengerti dengan perintah Sehun yang menyuruhnya untuk pindah sekolah ke Seoul Internasional High School dan meninggalkan Seoul Of Performance High School. Lalu keadaan dimana seorang Oh Sehun menciumnya sepihak dan seenak jidatnya tanpa mengucapkan maaf dan meninggalkan penjelasan. Hey! Ia itu normal kan? Dan hal itu menjadi pertanyaan di benaknya.


	2. Absolute

**Absolute**

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu kini tengah asyik menonton pertandingan basket bersama teman-temnanya di lapangan basket Seoul OF Performance High School(SOPA), sebut saja pemuda itu Luhan ia memiliki postur tubuh mungil, bahu sempit, memiliki paras cantik layaknya wanita bahkan mungkin wanitapun kalah dengan kecantikanya yang kini tengah fokus menonton pertandingan basket atara Xiumin dan Kyungsoo. Bahkan Luhan pun sampai tidak menyadari, jika pemuda bersurai blonde dengan manik heterecome menatap nya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi telah berada di sampingnya. Jika saja baekhyun tidak menyikut lengannya dipastikan Luhan tidak menoleh sama sekali.

"Luhan." suara baritone yang dingin dan tegas menyapa pendengarannya. Membuat pemilik bersurai coklat itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara, seketika saja, udara di sekitar mereka terasa menipis. Luhan sulit untuk bernapas, dan mata dengan manik rusa yang lucu itu seketika membulat dengan sempurna saat menatap orang disampingnya yang tak lain adalah seorang Oh Sehun kapten tim Basket dari SIHS.

"E-eh, Sehun-ssi, Ada apa ?"suara Luhan tercekat ketika menatap Sehun. Sudah tiga bulan semenjak pertandinagan basket tim SOPA dan tim SIHS, Luhan tidak melihat nya lagi.

"Ikut aku." ucapanya yang terdengar mutlak bagi Luhan. Kemudian ia bisa melihat Sehun berbalik dan mengisyaratkan agar Luhan ikut dengan nya. Sementara itu Luhan masih diam ditempatnya mencerna situasi yang ada di antara mereka berdua. Untuk apa Sehun menemuinya ?.

"Luhan tidak akan ikut dengan mu." suara baekhyun memecahkan keheningan di sekitar mereka, membuat sang kapten dari SIHS itu menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan membunuh andalannya.

"Luhan-ssi, cepatlah." suara dingin dari sehun membuat luhan kembali sadar. Ia tau perkataan pemuda itu tidak bisa di tolak. Tentu saja tidak bisa karena perkataan Sehun itu sesuatu yang mutlak atau ABSOLUT!. Karena tak ingin terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak dengan baekhyun pada akhirnya Luhan pun mengikuti Sehun dan mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya yang melihat interaksi mereka berdua.

"Luhanie kau tidak boleh pergi dengan nya."

"Aku tidak akan lama Baek."Luhan tersenyum lembut, setelah itu ia mulai berbalik dan mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan terlebih dahulu di depannya. Jujur saja sebenarnya Luhan sangat gugup dan takut secara bersamaan saat Sehun menyuruh dirinya mengikuti pemuda itu.

O)(O

Kini mereka berdua sudah sampai di belakang stadium olahraga. Luhan masih saja terdiam dan menatap heran Sehun yang menatap dirinya dengan intens. Pasalnya Luhan risih di tatapi orang dengan tatapan seperti ingin menelanjangi dirinya.

"Sehun-ssi sebenarnya ada apa kau mengajak ku kemari." Luhan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit saat bertanya kepada Sehun dan sialnya itu adalah permandangan yang sanagat cute bagi pemuda yang berada di hadapannya. Saat itu Sehun menyunggingkan sedikit senyumnya-ah bukan melaikan menyunggikan seringaianya sambil mendekat kearahnya. Membuat luhan dengan refleks memundurkan tubuhnya sehingga ia menabrak tembok dan membuat dirinya terkukung di antara lengan Sehun. Jangan lupa tatapan mengintimidasi ala pemuda itu membuat nyalinya menciut untuk mendorong atau pun melawan orang di depannya itu.

"Luhan-ah masuklah ke SIHS, pindah dan tinggal lah di apartemen ku."

"E-eh?."Luhanpun tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sehun.

"Aku bilang pindah lah ke SIHS, apa kau tuli?" suara dingi dari Sehun membuat Luhan menatapnya, tatapan Sehun seakan menghipnotisnya untuk mengangguk dengan cepat. Tetapi Luhan masih ingat dengan teman-temannya, dia tidak akan mudah menuruti kemaun pemuda yang ada di depannya itu.

"Maaf aku tak bisa Sehun-ah."rahang sehun pun mengeras saat mendengar penolakan yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. Tangan nya kini bergerak untuk mencengkram dagu pemuda mungil tersebut agar tatapan pemuda itu fokus ke arahnya.

"Kau tau?, perkataan ku itu adalah mutlak dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Sehun mendekatkan wajah nya ke arah luhan sehingga ia bisa merasakah hembusan nafas Luhan yang menggelitiki permukaan kulit wajahnya.

"Maaf Sehun-ah aku tidak bisa, aku tidak mau meninggalkan SOFA dan teman-teman ku sekarang kita sudah berjalan dengan impian kita masing-masing dan aku bukan lagi bagian dari tim basket yang di pimpin oleh mu." Luhan mengucapkan itu dengan lancar walau pun terdengar lirih dan sebenarnya jantungnya berdebar dua kali lipat seperti biasanya. Ia benar-benar tak suka perasaan aneh ini yang mengglitik hatinya saat ia bersama dengan pemuda itu. Apalagi dengan jarak sedekat ini, sehingga dia bisa mecium aroma citrus bercampur mint milik Sehun.

Sehun terdiam ketika kembali mendengar penolakan yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. Seringaian menakutkan kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya, membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri menatap Sehun yang seperti ini, orang yang di depan nya ini bukan lah Oh sehun yang baik yang pernah ia kenal dulu. Pemuda berambut blonde di depannya adalah bagian gelap dari seorang Oh Sehun.

"Apa kau menyukai cara kasar agar kau menuruti apa yang aku perintahkan." Suara baritone itu terdengar mengancam di telinga Luhan.

"Aku bisa saja menghancurkan mu detik ini juga jika kau tidak menuruti ku."

Tubuh luhan menegang ketika mendengarnya. Ia tak suka dengan Sehun yang ada di hadapanya ini, ia takut dengan pemuda itu. Dengan tangan gemeternya Luhan mencoba mendorong Sehun agar menjauh dan melepaskan kukungannya. Tapi nihil, usaha itu sia-sia karena tenaga Sehun lebih basar dari nya bahkan pemuda di depanya tak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisi awal.

"S-sehun-ah, lepaskan aku." Sehun kembali menyeringai mendengar permintaan pemuda munggil itu. Kini ia semakin menundukan wajahnya agar bisa sejajar dengan wajah Luhan. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, dan dalam hitungan detik semuanya pun terjadi.

 **CUP**

Sehun mengecup pelan bibir Luhan yang kini membelalakan manik rusa miliknya yang masih mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi. Tubuh Luhan menegang ketika Sehun menarik kembali tubuhnya sehingga pemuda bersurai blonde itu memeluknya tanpa melepaskan ciuman sepihak yang membuat Luhan tidak bisa melalukan apa-apa. Seolah terhipnotis, Luhan hanya diam dan menatap Sehun yang kini sudah melepaskan ciumannya. Tanpa berniat untuk melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh si mungil.

"Turuti perintahku Luhan-ah." Suara Sehun seakan menyadarkan kembali Luhan dari keterkejutan atas apa yang telah terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Wajah Luhan memerah sempurna, ketika menyadari Sehun masih memeluknya dengan erat. Ah- ini salah!

"K-kau gila S-ehun-ah." Dengan terbata dan kegugupan yang melanda dirinya Luhan kembali mencoba mendorong tubuh Sehun dengan kekuatan yang ia punya. Well, dan usahanya berhasil, Sehun terdorong beberapa senti sehingga ia terpaksa harus melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan.

"Cih." Sehun mendecih tak suka, kemudian ia menarik Luhan kembali, sehingga pemuda bermanik rusa itu mendekat kearahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menolakku Lu. Jika kau kembali menolakku, kau akan tahu apa akibatnya nanti." Ucap Sehun dengan nada datar dan mengintimidasi miliknya. Tangannya kini bergerak untuk mengelus pipi Luhan yang terasa sangat lembut di tanganya. Sementara itu Luhan masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya yang tak merespon untuk segera mendorong kembali tubuh Sehun dan segera berlari menjauh. Sungguh, Luhan ingin segera pergi menjauh dan tak mau lagi berurusan dengan Sehun yang membuat perasaannya tak karuan.

"Jika kau jawab ya, maka aku akan melepaskanmu. Jika kau kembali menolakku, kau tak akan tau apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Aku akan menghancurkanmu."

Luhan kembali sadar, dengan sisa usahanya untuk menolak apa yang di inginkan Sehun. Luhan kembali mendorong tubuh Sehun dan menatap pemuda itu dengan marah yang sialnya bagi Sehun tidak menakutkan sama sekali melaikan Luhan bertambah berkali-kali lipat sangat imut.

"Aku tak akan pernah menurutimu lagi Sehun-ssi." Dan Luhan berhasil lepas dari kukungan Sehun, lalu segera pergi menjauh dari pemuda bersurai blonde itu dengan jantung yang kini berdetak tak normal.

"Kau akan menyesal Luhan."

TBC or End

Wkwkwkwk aing balik nih bawa kelanjutanya

Pasti ada yang bingung ma cerita ini.  
disini aku bakalan jelasin detailnya dulunya hunhan itu satu sekolahan satu tim dan entah apa masalahnya tiba tiba luhan pindah sekolah dan meninggaklan tim ia bersama sehun, ternya si sehun menyukai luhan saat pertama kali berbica dengan pemuda itu dengan tekad yg kuat sehun bakalan buktiin kalau dia bisa memiliki luhan.

Sekian terimakasih, mohon maaf kalau ada kata yg salah atau kekurangan angka saat penulisan dan typo yg berterbaran mohon kritik dan sarannya juga biar aing bisa perbaaiki kesalahan aing

SALAM HUNHAN MUAACCHH

HUNHAN IS REAL MORE THAN REAL


	3. Confused

**Counfused**

Saat ini Luhan masih berdiri dengan tubuh kakunya, setelah Sehun meninggalkannya sendiri. Perasaan bingung itu menghantarkanya dari dunia fantasinya. Ia tak mengerti sungguh! Luhan masih bingung dengan permintaan Sehun beberapa saat lalu.

 ** _'_** ** _Mungkinkan Sehun berniat balas dendam karena kekalahannya dalam pertandingan beberapa bulan yang lalu?'_**

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis segala pemikiran negatif tentang Sehun. Lalu tangannya bergerak menuju bibirnya, menyentuhnya secara perlahan, sambil mengingat kejadian yang menimpa bibirnya beberapa waktu lalu. Oh bibirnya sudah tak suci lagi, pasalnya yang tadi itu merupakan ciuman pertamanya yang iya jaga untuk seseorang yang ia cintai nanti./pemikiran konyol/.

 ** _'_** ** _Sehun sialan! Seenaknya menciumku!'_** dan Luhan hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati, karena ia harus merelakan ciuman pertamanya di curi oleh Sehun. Demi eyeliner Baekhyun yang sangat mahal! Luhan itu pria! Dan Sehun juga pria. Mereka itu sama-sama pria! Hell, Luhan itu normal! Masih menyukai perempuan! Mungkinkah. * tanyakan itu pada rumput yang bergoyang lu, mana ada lelaki normal di cium oleh lelaki lain pasrah-pasrah saja dengan jantung yg berdetak kencang/ plakk/ abaikan.

"Arghtttt,,, tentu saja aku normal." Luhan mengacak surai Coklatnya dengan kasar. Ia merasa kesal dengan dirinya. Ia bingung dengan orientasi seksualnya. Benarkah ia normal? Jika ia memang normal seharusnya ia bisa menolak dan mendorong tubuh Sehun lalu menendangnya sampai ke negeri antah berantah karena berani menodai kesucian bibinya! Bukanya terdiam kaku , sambil menikmati sentuhan bibir dari sang emperor Oh. /nah kau menyadarinya kan lu/.

"Luhanie?" suara melengking milik baekhyun membuyarkan pikirannya. Luhan pun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang kini menghampirinya.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Apa yang di lakukan Sehun padamu?" pertanyaan Baekhyun kembali membuat manik rusa milik Luhan membulat dan tak lupa rona merah menghiasi pipi putih mulus miliknya.

"T-tidak ada Baek. Kami hanya mengobrol saja." Luhan berucap sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Berusaha mengatur emosi pada wajahnya agar rona merah di kedua pipinya tidak terlihat oleh Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun bertanya penuh selidik. Ia merasa ragu akan jawaban Luhan.

"Ya, jadi apa pertandingannya sudah selesai?" Luhan bertanya setelah jarak nya dan Baekhyun semakin dekat.

"Baru saja selesai, mereka menyuruhku memanggilmu untuk segera pulang" Baekhyun berucap sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh dengan sikap Luhan.

"Baiklah, ayo baek kita menyusul yang lain nya." Luhan pun berjalan mendahului Baekhyun yang mengekor di belakangnya. Kepalanya masih berat untuk mengingat semua kejadian yang menimpa dirinya dan Sehun beberapa waktu lalu bahkan kejadian itu tak mau hilang dari benaknya.

O)(O

Akhirnya Luhan dan Baekhyun pun sudah keluar dari stadium dan menemui anggota lain yang menunggu mereka berdua dengan wajah bosan. Bahkan Xiumin Sudah memgeluarkan wajah Bossy nya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengang wajah kesalnya.

"Mian Kyung. Ini salahku." Luhan menundukan wajahnya , ini memang salahnya. Seharusnya, setelah Sehun meninggalkannya tadi ia harusnya ikut pergi juga menghampiri teman-temannya. Bukannya merenungi masalah orientasi seksualnya.

"Sudahlah, kita pulang sekarang. Besok kita harus berlatih lagi." Xiu tersenyum kearah Luhan . lalu mengacak surai coklat itu dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari stadium. Diikuti oleh yang lain. Sementara Luhan masih terdiam di tempat. Manik rusanya terpaku kearah sosok yang ia kenal sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya. Oh Sehun berjalan dengan wajah arogannya, melewati teman-temannya bahkan Kyungsoo pun sempat mengumpat, karena ketidaksopanan Sehun.

Tubuh Luhan menegang, napasnya memburu tak karuan ketika Sehun semakin mendekat padanya. Jantungnya berdebar keras mungkin saking kerasnya Sehun pun dapat mendengarnya. Ia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya saat ini. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Langkah Sehun semakin mendekat ke arahnya bahkan Luhan bisa mencium wangi citrus mint milik Sehun, dan juga napas hangat nan teratu milik Sehun menerpa wajahnya.

"Luhan aku menunggu jawabanmu besok. Aku harap kau tidak menolakku." Sehun berbisik pelan di telinganya dan sengaja menjilatnya sedikit. Membuat Luhan tersentak dari pikirannya, dan mencoba menjauh dari tubuh Sehun.

"Menjauhlah dari Luhan, Sehun-ssi." Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Luhan. Menarik tangan pemuda bersurai Coklat itu, mencoba menjauhkannya dengan Sehun.

"Hm, besok aku akan menjemputmu Luhan. Aku sudah bosan berada di tempatku." Dengan nada arogannya Sehun pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terdiam mencoba mencerna semuanya.

"Luhan apa hubunganmu dengan si Sehun itu?" Lay bertanya membuat Luhan secara refleks menghadapnya, yang di balas dengan gelengan pelan darinya. Entahlah, Luhan juga masih tidak mengerti hubungannya dengan Sehun. Mereka hanya sebatas rekan satu tim dulu. Ingatkan itupun dulu.

"Sudahlah, mungkin mereka sedang melakukan reuni." Celetuk Tao, membuat Lay memutar bola matanya. Ayolah! Tak ada reuni semacam itu!.

"Hah, baiklah. Mungkin lebih baik kita segera pulang ." Kyungsoo yang tak ingin membuat pertanyaan untuk Luhan semakin rumitpun mengajak mereka semua untuk pulang.

"Ha'i." Semua bersorak senang. Sementara Luhan hanya mengangguk lesu. Ia hanya ingin segera pulang ke rumahnya, bertemu kasur empuk miliknya dan coba melupakan semua kejadian yang menimpa nya hari ini.

"Ayo pulang Lu." Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan, sehingga pemuda bersurai coklat itu itu sudah sejajar dengannya. Lengan Baekhyun pun melingkari bahunya. Membuat Luhan hanya bisa terdiam dan mengikuti langkah Baekhun dan yang lainnya.

"Ya, Baek." Jawab Luhan lesu.

O)(O

Luhan merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di ranjang favorit nya yang di penuhi oleh boneka Hello Kitty kesayangannya. Setelah sampai di rumah tadi Luhan segera kekamar tanpa mendengarkan ajakan ibunya untuk makan malam.

Sungguh, Luhan sangat lelah. Apalagi jika ia harus memikirkan kejadian diman Sehun menciumnya. Ia masih memikirkan tentang orientasi seksualnya. Apakah ia benar-benar menyimpang? Demi Hello kittynya! Luhan masih ingin menjadi pria yang normal! Mungkin memang benar jika ia tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Ketika Joy memeluknya saja , Luhan tidak merasakan hal apapun! Tapi berbeda ketika la bersama Sehun. Sangat berbeda! Ia berdebar. Perasaan hangat mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya ketika Sehun dekat dengannya. Ia masih ingat tentang pertemuan awalnya dengan Sehun. Pemuda itu yang mengetahui bakatnya. Sehun juga yang memberikan masukan kepadanya. Tapi semua itu seakan pudar ketika Sehun berubah, Ya sehun berubah. Sehun yang hangat seakan berjalan menuju kegelapan, entah kapan itu mulai terjadi./kau tidak tahu lu, sehun berubah sejak kau memilih pergi dan pindah kesekolah lain/.

"Sehun-ah." Luhan menggumamkan nama Sehun pelan. Entahlah, ia hanya merindukan sosok pemuda itu yang hangat seperti dulu. Bukan sosok Sehun yang sangat berbeda dengan sekarang. Luhan akui ia memang menyukai Sehun sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Saat ia berada di tim ketiga, ia selalu memperhatikan Sehun yang bermain basket di tim pertama. Luhan tertarik padanya. Tapi itu dulu. Tentu saja, Luhan itu kan normal! Ia tidak mungkin menjadi seorang gay hanya karena Sehun menciumnya seperti di belakang stadium siang tadi kan.

"Aku normal. Tentu saja!." Dan Luhan pun menutup mata cantiknya menuju alam mimpi tentang kenormalannya yang perlu di pertanyakan dan berharap bisa melupakan Sehun serta kejadian hari ini dan menyambut hari esok dengan baik.

O)(O

Cahaya matahari sudah mulai terlihat menembus sela-sela jendela di kamar bernuansa birupink milik seorang namja mungil itu. Semua orang sudah bangun, berbeda dengan pemuda bersurai coklat itu yang masih bergelung di kasur dan masih menjelajahi alam bawah sadarnya . bahkan silaunya cahaya sang mentari nampak tidak mengganggu ketenangan tidurnya.

"Lulu bangunlah,kau harus sekolah sekarang sudah jam setengah tujuh! Cepat bangun atau ibu akan membakar semua boneka hello kitty mu itu." Teriakan sang ibu, membuat Luhan yang masih nyaman berada di alam mimpi tersentak pasalnya sang ibu ingin membakar bonekanya. Dengan refleks membuka selimutnya dan segera berlari ke dalam kamar mandi untuk segera mandi dan bersiap-siap sekolah tentunya.

Bebrapa menit kemudia suara sang ibu kembali menggelegar memanggil namanya"Lulu apakah kau sudah siap! Cepatlah ada temanmu menunggu di bawah." Membuat Luhan bergegas turun ke bawah dengan tangan yang masih mengikat dasinya asal-asalan, tersadar apa yang di katakan oleh sang ibu membuat luhan memelankan langkahnya. Teman? Siapa? Setau Luhan teman di SOPA tidak tahu rumahnya. Kecuali temannya di JHS dulu. Hanya mereka yang mengetahui rumahnya. Lalu siapa yang datang?.

"Si-siapa yang datang bu?"

"Sudahlah, cepat kemari kau akan tahu sendiri nantinya."

Setelah sampai di bawah Luhan bertanya kembali dengan ibunya, belum sempat ibunya menjawab suara yang sangat Luhan kenal menyapa pendengarannya "Luhan" suara baritone dingin yang ia kenali itu, membuat tubuhnya menegang seketika. Matanya membulat, sebelum menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara. Sosok Oh Sehun duduk dengan tenang , sambil menikmati teh buatan ibunya. Sehun meletakan gelasnya, lalu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan mengintimidasi miliknya, seakan mengatakan.

 ** _'_** ** _Jadi apa jawabanmu Luhan.'_**

Glek

Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Suaranya seakan tercekat, hanya untuk menyapa Sehun saja.

"P-pagi Sehun-ah." Akhirnya suara Luhan pun terdengar dan berhasil menyapa Sehun, yang tengah tersenyum-ah bukan melaikan menyeringai kepadanya. Luhan bukan takut pada pemuda itu. Sunguh, ia sama sekali tak takut. Ia hanya belum siap. Ia takut untuk menerima kenyataan saja.

"Ne, Luhan-ah. Kau lama sekali. Sehun mungkin sudah bosan menunggumu dari tadi." Sang ibu kini berjalan kearahnya, sambil membawa pancake strowberry kesukaanya.

Dengan gugup, Luhan mencoba duduk di seberang Sehun yang masih menatapnya dengan intens. Sungguh, pagi yang sangat tidak mengenakan. Jujur saja Luhan kesal! Kenapa ia malah terlihat gugup dan salah tingkah di depan Sehun? Itu sama sekali bukan dirinya!.

"Maaf membuat mu menunggu Sehun-ah." Mencoba berbicara dengan nada datar dan bersikap seperti biasa. Luhan mulai mengambil sendok dan melaha pancake kesukaannya.

"Tak apa Lu. Lagi pula, aku akan mengantarmu hari ini."

"Eh?" manik rusaa itu melotot menatap sehun horror. Seakan melihat hatu di pagi hari yang cerah itu. Untuk apa Sehun mengantarnya? Bukankah Sehun harus sekolah juga? Bukannya membuang waktu berharganya untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah. Apa Luhan harus mengingatkan Sehun, jika pemuda itu sekolah di SIHS yang berbeda arah dengan sekolahnya.

"Hn, aku akan mengantarmu Lu."

"Hun-ah, kau baik sekali. Hora hora, Lu makan lah dengan cepat. Nanti kalian bisa terlambat jika kau makan terlalu lama." Suara lembut ibu Luhan membuat ia tidak bisa kembali mengeluarkan segala pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya untuk bertanya pada ia memilih menghabiskan makanan nya, bersama Sehun yang duduk di seberangnya. Pemuda berambut blonde itu terlihat tenang. Sangat tenang. Luhan yakin, Sehun pasti telah merencanakan sesuatu yang jauh dari pemikirannya. Pemuda itu jenius, terlampau jenius sampai Luhan tak bisa menebak apa yang sedang Sehun pikirkan.

Setelah sepuluh menit, akhirnya Luhan selesai dengan sarapannya. Ia lalu berdiri, di ikuti dengan Sehun yang berdiri dari duduknya. Lalu mendekati ibunya.

"Ibu, aku pergi dulu. Annyeong."

"Hn, bibi. Terimakasih atas sarapannya. Maaf merepotkanmu. Kami pergi." Sehun tersenyum tulus, sebelum ia membungkukan badannya ke arah wanita paruh baya itu.

"tidak apa-apa, jangan ngebut ya Sehun-ah, hati hati di jalan." Ibu Luhan mengantarkan kepergian mereka sampai halaman depan

Sehun naik ke mobil sport berwarna metalic miliknya. Sementara Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Sejak kapan Sehun mengendarai mobil? Bukankah ia selalu di antar supirnya kemana pun ia pergi.

"Cepatlah Lu." Suara Sehun membuat Luhan dengan cepat naik di samping kemudi. Ia duduk di samping Sehun yang mulai menjalankan mobilnya dan berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan rumah Luhan hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan santai. Tak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Hening, Luhan pun hanya memilih diam. Ia hanya mengikuti alur yang sudah Sehun buat. Tapi ia sangat penasaran mengapa Sehun menjemputnya.

"Sehun-ah kenapa kau menjemputku?" akhirnya Luhan pun bertanya, sambil melirik sedikit matanya untuk melihat Sehun lewat ekor matanya.

"Hanya mau saja." Jawab Sehun singkat

"Bukankah kau juga harus sekolah? Jarak sekolah ku dan sekolahmu cukup jauh."

"kau akan tau nanti Lu, dan bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang mengemudi."suara dingin Sehun seakan membungkamkan mulut Luhan untuk berbicara. Ayolah, kenapa Sehun harus berbicara sedingin itu? Padaha ia kan hanya bertanya.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan berbicara dan bertanya lagi." Luhan memutuskan untuk diam saja sampai di tujuan.

Hanya butuh waktu 30 menit, untuk sampai kesekolah Luhan dan sehun memasukan mobilnya ke area parkiran sekolah luhan. Semua murid di SOPA menatap Sehun yang turun dari mobil Sport itu dengan di ikuti Luhan, mereka menatap Sehun dengan pandangan memuja. Sehun bagaikan dewa Zeus yang turun dari langit di mata para gadis-gadis itu.

"Luhan." Sehun membalikkan badanya, sehingga ia kini berhadapan dengan Luhan yang masih terdiam sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Sehun bingung. Bukankah seharusnya Sehun langsung pergi setelah mengantarnya?

"Jadi apa jawabanmu Lu?" Sehun berbisik di telinganya. Membuat bulu kuduk Luhan sedikit merinding ketika napas hangat Sehun menerpa lehernya.

"Apa?" luhan bertanya datar. Mencoba untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, dengan wajah poker face alami miliknya.

"Pindah ke SIHS. apa jawabanmu?" sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi leher Luhan. Sehingga pemuda bersurai coklat itu dapat mencium wangi vanilla yang menerpa penciumannya. Wangi Luhan sunggu menggoda imannya!

Luhan terdiam, dan tubuhnya semakin sulit di gerakan. Sungguh, ia ingin mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh darinya. Tapi nihil! Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Ia bagaikan terkena jurus emperor eyes milik Sehun! Luhan tahu ia dan Sehun sudah menjadi pusat perhatian. Bahkan para gadis kini sudah berteriak histeris, beberapa diantaranya mungkin ada yang mimisan melihat adegan mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak mau." Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Luhan mencoba mendorong tubuh Sehun. Tapi tetap saja nihil! Tubuh itu tak bergerak sedikit pun. Jika seperti ini, Luhan benar-benar merutuki tubuhnya sendiri yang mungil sehingga tak bisa melawan Sehun.

"Aku sudah tau jawabanmu." Tangan Sehun kini menyentuh permukaan pipinya. Mengelusnya dengan perlahan, sehingga membuat Luhan terpaksa menahan napasnya, ketika Sehun semakin membelai pipinya dengan lembut.

"S-ehun-ah m-menyingkirlah."

"Kau tau Lu? Perintahku itu absolut, dan jika memang kau tak mau pindah, maka aku yang akan pindah ke sekolah mu hari ini juga." Dan ucapan dari Sehun membuat mata rusa Luhan membulat tak percaya. Bayangkan saja! Oh Sehun, anak dari pengusaha kaya raya di korea. Makhluk paling sempurna pindak ke sekolahnya yang merupakan sekolah baru dan biasa-biasa saja.

"Kau pasti bercanda Sehun-ah."

"Apa aku sedang terlihat bercanda Luhan-ssi." Sehun semakin memandang luhan dengan intens. Luhan yang menyadari tatapan dari Sehun, meneguk salivanya gugup. Sehun tidak bohong padanya! Ia serius pindah ke SOPA! Dan sepertinya masalah ini terus menimpa Luhan mulai sekarang.

TBC

I'm Backk yoyoyoyo bawa chap 3, heheheehe kenapa disini baek kelihatan posesif ma luhan ya karena baek suka ma luhan ,makanya dia agak gima kalau luhan di dekati sehun bukan hanya baek aja sih yg lain juga suka ma luhan. Hehehe maaf kalau masih jelek dan banyak typo nanti tak perbaiki. Review jangan lupa wkwkwkw. Terimakasih


	4. Sehun

**Sehun**

Manik rusa itu membulat tak percaya ketika mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari pemuda pemilik manik heterocome yang berdiri di hadapannya. Wajahnya yang datar datar tanpa ekpresi kini tampak kaget mendengar ucapan sehun.

"A-apa?" Dengan tergagap pemuda bersurai coklat itu-Luhan bertanya lagi. Menatap bingung Sehun yang sekarang masih memenjarakan tubuh mungilnya dengan lengannya.

Punggung Luhan sudah membentur tepian mobil milik Sehun. Semua orang yang disana bahkan banyak yang menatap mereka. terutama kaum hawa, yang tak hentinya menatap ketampanan dari seorang Oh Sehun. Seorang kapten Basket dari SIHS yang datang ke SOPA itu adalah hal yang langka bukan?

"Aku akan pindah ke SOPA . Hari ini juga." Sehun memamerkan senyumannya-ah bukan melaikan seringaiaannya yang selalu ditunjukan untuk Luhan , sebelum pemuda bersurai blonde itu berbisik pelan di telingannya. Bahkan Luhan harus menahan napasnya , ketika hembusan napas hangat Sehun menerpa lehernya.

Jantungnya benar-benar sudah berdetak tak karuan sekarang, ia ingin lari sekarang juga tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, ketika Sehun semakin merapatkan tubunhnya.

Luhan menelan salivanya gugup.

Dengan perlahan ia mendongakkan kepalanya, untuk menatap Sehun yang masih menatapnya dengan intens.

Manik rusanya terhipnotis dengan manik heterocome milik Sehun, apa yang di kepalanya seakan hilang seketika saat menatap mata Sehun yang menatapnya dengan dalam.

" Jadi Lu , ayo kita masuk ke kelas sekarang, sebentar lagi bell masuk akan berbunyi" Sehun masih tersenyum, mentap Luhan yang masih terdiam.

"T-tunggu Sehun-ah, apa kau benar-benar serius tentang keputusan mu?" Luhan kembali bertanya dengan wajah bingungnya. Sepertinya, kesadaran Pemuda bersurai coklat itu belum sepenuhnya kembali.

"Hn, aku serius Lu."

"Sehun-ah, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Kenapa kau harus pindah kesini?" Luhan dapat melihat Sehun menyunggingkan senyum menawannya.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis, aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun sekarang berbaur dengan aroma vanilla milik Luhan. Entahlah, Luhan bahkan menghirup aroma itu dengan cepat, apalagi aroma tubuh mereka yang bercampur itu sangat pas dan sesuai.

"Aku menginginkan mu Lu." Alis Luhan mengernyit heran, saat mendengar ucapan dari Sehun. Apa pendengarannya sekarang sedang bermasalah? Seorang Oh Sehun menginginkannya? Hey ! Itu tidak masuk akal bukan? Tolong katakan pada Luhan kalau ia hanya salah dengar.

"Kau gila Sehun-ssi." Luhan menatap Sehun tajam. Mencoba mencari tau , bahwa sang pemilik manik heterocome yang ada di dapanya ini tengan berbohong atau mabuk.

"Ya, aku gila karena menginginkan mu Lu." Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun, agar menjauh darinya. Dan dia berhasil, tubuh Sehun terdorong beberapa centi. Luhan menarik napasnya dengan pelan dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar sebelum menatap Sehun yang tersenyum penuh arti kearahnya.

"Sehun kau benar-benar gila, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran dan keinginanmu itu. Jangan main-main Sehun-ah. Jika ayah mu tau kau pindah sekolah, kau akan di hukum. Kau harus pergi Sehun, bell masuk sudah berbunya beberapa saat yang lalu, kau harus tetap sekolah di SIHS, dan kembali ke tempat mu." Baru kali ini Luhan berbicara panjang lebar dengan Sehun. Sungguh , Luhan hanya ingin menyadarkan keinginan aneh seorang Oh Sehun. Luhan tidak bisa menjamin, jika ayah Sehun tahu bawa anak nya pindah ke SOPA sekolah baru seperti ini. Ayah Sehun itu kejam, Luhan hanya tidak ingin Sehun di hukum oleh ayahnya, ketika Sehun kalah dalam pertandingan Winter Cup saja Sehun mendapat hukuman dari ayahnya karena dalam keluarga Oh tidak ada yang namanya kekalahan. Tentu saja, keluarga Oh selalu menang, tidak ada kata 'kalah' dalam kamus mereka.

"Tidak, sebelum kau menuruti keinginan ku, Luhan." Dan alis Luhan mengernyit heran. Kenapa sekarang dia harus menuruti si brengsek Oh Shit hun ini.

"Sehun-ssi aku tidak akan menuruti semua keinginan mu itu. Lebih baik kau segera pergi."

"Kalau begitu aku akan tetap pindah ke SOPA. Bagaimana menurut mu, Lu?" Luhan menghela napas pelan. Ia lelah, tidak ingin mengubris ke inginan Sehun. Lagi pula kenapa ia harus jadi milik Sehun? Dia bukan gay kan? Lagi pula Luhan masih menyukai perempuan, walaupun itu patut untuk di pertanyakan.

"Baik, aku akan menuruti semua kemauan mu Oh Sehun, dan sekarang kau bisa pergi." Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun, sehingga tubuh pemuda berambut blonde itu menjauh dari darinya.

"Keputusan yang tepat, Luhaniie`fuih~`Sehun meniup telingan Luhan dengan sensual." Dan Sehun kembali memamerkan seringaiannya miliknya. Membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri dan geli secara bersamaan saat melihatnya. Sepertinya keputusan menerima tawaran dari Sehun itu adalah hal yang buruk.

"Luhaie, kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas? Suara melengking milik Baekhun membuat Sehun dan Luhan menoleh ke arahnya. Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun bagaikan dewa penyelamat itu tersenyum senang. Sedangkan Sehun mendecih tak suka ketika pemuda pendek bereyeliner itu mendekat kearah mereka."Oh Sehun kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Bukan urusan mu pendek." Sehun menatap tajam Baekhyun. Sementara Luhan menggaserkan tubuhnya ke samping Baekhyun agar menjauh dari Sehun.

"Aku akan menjemput mu sepulang sekolah, Lu." Sehun mengacak surai coklat milik Luhan sebelum ia berbalik dan masuk kedalam mobilnya, dan menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari Luhan yang sekarang menatap mobil Sehun dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sehun, Lu?" Baekhyun bertanya, ketika melihat mobil Sehun sudah menjauh dari pandangannya. Lalu menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Tidak ada Baek." Luhan menundukan kepalanya. Sungguh, ia masih meruntuki keputusan nya itu. Seharusnya ia tidak menuruti kemauan Sehun. Akan menjadi bencana jika Sehun menyuruhnya hal hal aneh. Apalagi ketika mengingat perkataan pemuda itu ingin memilikinya. Hell! Jantungnya bahkan berdeta tak karuan ketika memikirkan perkataan yang di ucapkan oleh Sehun tadi. Demi Tuhan! Ini salah. Seharusnya ia menolak saja tai. Hei lu penyeselan memang selalu datang terakhir.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kelas saja Lu." Dan Baekhyun menarik tangannya sehingga Luhan mengikuti langkah pemuda bereyeliner itu.

O)(O

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan sore hari dan itu bertanda sekolah akan segera di bubarka, di tempat lain seorang lelaki tampan baru saja menyelesaikan latihan basket bertsama teman satu tim nya, ya dia adalah Oh Sehun.

"Yosh, akhirnya latihan selesai juga. Aku tidak menyangka bisa secepat ini." Chanyeol mengelap keringat yang sudah membasahi pelipisnya dengan handuk kecilnya. Latihan basket hari ini cukup melelahkan. Apalagi aturan baru yang di keluarkan oleh Sehun selaku kapten tim basket mereka yang super ketat. Membuat tim SIHS harus berlatih dengan sangat keras, agar mereka tidak mengalami kekalahan lagi seperti di Winter Cup melawan SOPA.

"Setelah ini kau akan langsung pulang, Hun-ah?" Kai yang sedang menegak minumannya menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sudah bersiap untuk pulang. Tumben sekali Sehun ingin pulang cepat biasanya ia akan berlatih dulu hingga larut. Karena pemuda itu sudah absen beberapa hari ini. Seharusnya Sehun labih giat lagi berlatih dari biasanya karena ia tidak masuk latihan selama tiga hari.

"Aku akan menjemput Luhan terlebih dahulu." Ketika mendengar jawaban dari sang kapten semua yang masih berada di lapangan serempak menoleh kearahnya dan menatap Sehun dengan mata yang sia keluar dari tempatnya. Sejak kapan Sehun menjadi supir pribadi Luhan?.

"Eh? Kenapa kau harus menjemput Luhan, hun-ah."

"Ada yang harus aku selesaikan dengannya," Sehun tersenyum simpul. Sebelum berbalik pergi dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Menjauh dari teman" nya yang menatap Sehun takjub.

"Aku merasa Sehun semakin berbeda, auranya berubah."

"Kau benar, mungkin dia sedang jatuh cinta? Ia bahkan rela pergi jauh hanya untuk menjemput Luhan-nya?." Dan ketika pertanyaan dari Kai itu keluar semua tim SIHS mulai memikirkan perkiraan hubungan Sehun dan Luhan. Kecuali Jihwan manager basket mereka yang kini nampak tidak menyukai obrolah itu.

O)(O

Semua Tim Basket SOPA sudah tampak kelelahan. Keringat sudah membasahi pelipis mereka masing-masing. Latihan tadi cukup menguras tenaga tapi itu semua terasa sangat menyeangkan jika bisa di lakukan bersama-sama.

"Setelah ini kalian bisa pulang, istirahatlah yang cukup karena besok kalian akan berlatih dengan keras lagi. Ayahku akan datang besok untuk kembali melatih fisik kalian." Sang pelatih Kim Jonghan menyeramkan. Ah, lalaki itu sudah menyiapkan semua rencananya agar SOPA semakin menjadi Tim terbaik nomor satu di korea untuk kejuaraan nasional nanti, walaupun kenyataan nya pemain Tim SOPA mungil-mungil dan berwajah imut tetapi jangan remeh kan kekuatan mereka.

"Bersiaplah, kita akan segera pulang." Suara dari Lay menggema, membuat semuanya bersorak setuju, dan bersiap untuk pulang

Setelah lima belas menit berlalu, semuanya sudah nampak siap dengan tas masing-masing dan segera untuk pulang. Kecuali pemuda bersurai coklat, yang masih belum siap sama sekali.

"Luhan-ah, kau tidang ingin pulang?"pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo membuat Luhan menoleh padanya. Menggeleng pelan, sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak Kyung, aku akan disini sebentar lagi."

"Yasudah, kami duluan Luhan-ah." Xiumin tersenyum ke arah Luhan diikuti oleh semua temanya yang mengucapkan _'Sampai jumpa besok Luhan-ah.'_

"Jadi kau masih akan disini, Lu?" Baekhyun yang masih berada di samping Luhan menatap heran temannya itu. Pasalnya, Luhan jarang sekali terlihat melamun seperti ini. Ia seperti mempunyai masalah yang tak bisa ia ceritakan pada siapapun.

"Ya, Baek." Luhan mentap Baekhyun seolah berkata _'aku tidak apa-apa'_ membuat Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, aku pulang duluan Lu." Baekhyun berdiri, dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut. Tapi sebelum langkahnya sampai menuju pintu keluar, ia berbalik danberkata "Jika kau mempunyai masalah, kau bisa menceritakan padaku." Dan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Ternyata Baekhyun benar-benar peduli padanya. Bahkan ia bisa menyadari bahwa Luhan mempunyai masalah.

"Tentu saja Baek." Dan setelah itu Baekhyun berbalik dan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Luhan bersama Zhu yang masih setia berada di sampingnya. Lapangan basket sudah menjadi sangat sepi. Luhan sangat suka keheningan seperti ini, yang membuatnya merasa tenang dan ia bisa memikirkan semua masalahnya yang berhubungan dengan seorang Oh Shit Hun. Hanya satu nama yang menggangu pikirannya, apalagi dengan pernyataan Sehun dua hari yang lalu. Ya, sudah dua hari sejak pertanyaan itu dan Luhan belum bertemu Sehun lagi. Luhan benar benar tidak bisa melupakannya. Jika mengingatnya saja, wajah Luhan akan berubah menjadi warna merah.

"Hah," Luhan menghela napas pelan, sebelum berdiri dari duduknya, dan mengambil bola basket yang berada di ujung ring. Ia mengambil bolaitu dan mendribblenya perlahan. Jika mengingat ia harus sendirian di tempat latihan dan memainkan bola basket seperti ini. Luhan jadi mengingat pertemuannya dengan Sehun ketika masih Satu sekolah dulu.

"Arrgghhttt, menyebalkan. Aku benci perasaan membingungkan ini!" dan bola yang ada di tangan Luhan terlempar begitu saja. Luhan mengacak surai coklatnya frustasi. Ia masih bingung akan semua perasaan anehnya, yang selalu datang ketika Sehun ada di dekatnya.

"Apa yang membuat mu bingung Lu?" dan suara bariton yang sangat Luhan kenali itu membuat tubuhnya menegang di tempat. Diiringi langkah kaki yang terdrngar menggema dan semakin membuat Luhan gugup. Ia bahkan harus menelan salivenya saat merasakan hangat yang kini berada di bahunya. Ia tidak ingin berbalik sekrang.

"Luhanieeehh," dan bisikin disertai sedikit desahan di telinganya membuat tubuh Luhan semakin meremang dan ia semakin yakin kalau Sehun tepat berada di belakang tubuhnya.

"S-sehun-ah?" mencoaba memastikan Luhan bertanya. Ia dapat melihat Sehun yang tersenyum kearahnya. Sial! Senyum yang sudah lama tidak Luhan lihat itu membuat ia salah tingkah dan hanya bisa terdiam ketika Sehun menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut.

"Aku akan membuatmu mengerti dengan perasaanmu, Luhan. Dan bisikan seduktif di telinganya membuat sinyal tanda bahaya yang ada otaknya berbunyi. Waspadalah Luhan!.

ToBeCountinued...

Makasih udah mau baca FF abal abal ini maklum ini aja masih remake, walaupun begitu semua ceritanya aku ubah dari yang aslinya. Maaf bila ada kekurangan kata atau typo yang berterbaran, masih baru soalnya. Wkwkwkwk

Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah mau baca dan reviewnya..

Maaf late updatenya aing sibuk ma tugas kuliah yg numpuk kayak gunung dan alhamdullilah hari ini tugas aing selesai semua nunggu UAS mungkin agak lama update chap selanjutnya

REVIEW JUSEYO

Gamsahamnida

xie xie

thanks


End file.
